


Work in progress

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: Scientist try to create the perfect world power. Will they succeed?





	Work in progress

Patient # 04071776  
Patient # 30121991  
Patient # 11030580

Declaration of independence of the united states…  
The year of the fall of the Soviet Union...  
The settlement of the people in Brussels…

Two didn’t mean anything as city or as country to the world at that point in time. The other saw the power slip through his fingers.

After WOII the power of the other two increased and they became as the world calls them them now: World powers

The United States of America  
The Russian Federation  
Brussels, the city and the Brussels capital region, The facto capital of the Europian Union, Headquater of the BeNeLux and the NATO.

50 states  
A country speading over Asia and a part of Europe  
28 countries in Europe already joined the Union and 6 waited to join

As you can see they weren’t like the others when it came to power. The difference between the countries who were worldpower before them was just that they became worldpower after WO II or remained.

By war and payment  
by war  
By the own will of the members of the Union to prevent a war to happen again.

It is still a shock to us that we never had any idea what was going on.

As you may know the world has an advanced knowlegde on many things from Astrology to medicine and whit that knowlegde they did something what we would never thought.

Patient # 04071776 would be a very late discovery.. and patient # 30121991 and patient # 11030580 would just be dumped across the border.

….  
From Russia thrown over the border with Lithuania  
From South-Germany over the border with Hungary.

The reason why they called them like that was because they were nothing more to some then just…  
Test subjects…

 

To create the perfect world power.


End file.
